


Irresistable

by Baldenebro



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro
Summary: "Assim que Niall recostou a nuca no ombro de Harry o mais novo abriu os lábios lentamente, abocanhando o tecido colorido e prendendo o mesmo em seus dentes, puxando-o um pouco para cima e balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, como se fosse um filhote de cachorro brincando com a barra da calça jeans do dono."
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, narry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Irresistable

Niall sorriu ao sentir os braços de Harry envolverem sua cintura com certa força, puxando seu corpo pálido contra o levemente bronzeado dele. O mais novo depositou um beijo na nuca do loiro, que fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos de forma leve nos braços do namorado, que aos poucos iam ganhando mais e mais tatuagens. O moreno depositou mais alguns beijos curtos e delicados pela nuca de seu amado, até que seus lábios alcançassem o ombro do parceiro, sobre o moletom roxo que o protegia do frio.

Assim que Niall recostou a nuca no ombro de Harry o mais novo abriu os lábios lentamente, abocanhando o tecido colorido e prendendo o mesmo em seus dentes, puxando-o um pouco para cima e balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, como se fosse um filhote de cachorro brincando com a barra da calça jeans do dono. Niall riu uma risada gostosa e Harry continuou com aquilo por mais alguns segundos, até que afastou seus lábios do tecido roxo e levou uma mão até seus lábios, tirando o pelo da roupa que havia invadido sua boca – e Niall riu novamente, agora recebendo os olhos do namorado nos seus. Harry arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo um pequeno bico em seguida.

Niall levou uma das mãos até a altura do rosto de Harry, tocando a pontinha do nariz do rapaz com delicadeza, porém demoradamente, e isso acabou arrancando um sorriso lindo do mais novo, que corou levemente mesmo sem saber o real motivo – afinal, já fazia algum tempo que ele se relacionava com Horan.

Niall era tudo que Harry sempre quis. Niall era um anjo que o salvava de todos os momentos ruins. Niall, seu amado e tão precioso Niall, que sempre o enchia de beijos, carinhos e mimos. Niall estava sempre lá, para levar café da manhã na cama, para cuidar de si, para se preocupar, para dar uns puxões de orelha quando necessário, para lhe surpreender vez ou outra com uma comida caseira, simples, porém deliciosa e feita com carinho. Seu Niall, que sempre se preocupava em fazê-lo se sentir tão especial, sempre lhe presenteando com beijos tímidos e tão cheios de sentimentos, sempre lhe abraçando e bagunçando seus cabelos cacheados. Seu Niall, sempre tão presente e tão atencioso, que mesmo odiando os alguns dos filmes favoritos de Harry, se sentava ao lado do mais novo no sofá para fazer companhia ao amado e o impedia de ver o fim do filme, porque já estaria ocupado demais trocando beijos cheios de paixão com o moreno. Seu Niall, que entrelaçava seus dedos quando suas mãos se juntavam, que brincava com suas madeixas encaracoladas enquanto mantinham uma conversa descontraída, que lhe aquecia o peito apenas por respirar no mesmo mundo que o seu. Seu Niall, que tinha vontade de estrangulá-lo quando deixava a toalha molhada em cima da cama, mas que também o puxava para debaixo dos cobertores nas madrugadas frias e o amava incondicionalmente, tocando cada centímetro de pele do parceiro e o fazendo sempre se sentir tão apaixonado. Seu Niall, que não media esforços para lhe provar amor todos os dias, sempre de uma forma diferente, fosse preparando café da manhã, cozinhando o almoço, lhe compondo canções, lhe dando presentes, lhe dando beijos apaixonados e castos ou simplesmente corando quando o mais novo lhe roubava um beijo em público.

\- Morreu? – Niall perguntou sorrindo, já que Harry não parava de encarar seus olhos e permanecia em silêncio. Harry permitiu que Niall desse meia volta em volta do próprio corpo e, finalmente, o abraçasse de volta, com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço.

\- De amores por você. – o moreno sussurrou, vendo o loiro girar os olhos, porém sorrir abertamente em seguida. – Mas ainda estou bem vivo.

\- Para mim você parece bem morto. – Niall disse com um pequeno bico nos lábios, sorrindo novamente em seguida quando sentiu os lábios de Harry tomarem os seus num selinho demorado.

\- Vou te mostrar o quão vivo estou. – Harry sussurrou contra os lábios do mais velho, usando sua língua para invadir a boca do outro em seguida e Niall não se demorou a ceder passagem ou a retribuir o beijo com igual paixão. As mãos de Harry deslizavam pelo corpo de Niall, retirando seu moletom de forma lenta, sem afastar seus lábios dos do amado, que logo o ajudou a tirar a própria jaqueta jeans.

Não demorou muito para que Harry guiasse Niall até o quarto, o deitando na cama quando afastaram os lábios a procura de ar, e pairando seu corpo sobre o dele em seguida e voltando a beijá-lo, dessa vez com certa voracidade. O quarto parecia ficar mais e mais quente a cada segundo.

\- Eu vou jogar essa porra de toalha no lixo. – Niall resmungou em meio ao beijo, encarando os olhos agora abertos de Harry e o vendo rir baixo contra seus lábios enquanto ele empurrava a toalha úmida para fora da cama.

\- Shh... – Harry resmungou, levando uma mão até o rosto de Niall e deslizando seus dedos sobre o mesmo, fazendo menção de que o outro deveria fechar os olhos novamente e no instante seguinte seus lábios estavam juntos novamente e pouco a pouco as peças de roupa iam deixando seus corpos, os deixando cada vez mais conectados, pele com pele.

Niall suspirou em meio a um gemido baixo, puxando Harry mais para si – que sorriu em meio ao beijo, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo alvo do namorado, já sentindo seu corpo implorando por um contato mais íntimo.

Os dois se amaram lentamente, como na primeira vez. As mãos de Niall sempre buscando pelas costas ou cabelos de Harry. Harry sempre buscando contato visual com Niall, quando não estavam se beijando. Ambos tão dependentes um do outro a ponto de não se importarem em serem lentos. Ambos tão apaixonados que não se importavam de dormirem abraçados, suados e com os corações acelerados depois de uma longa noite de amor.


End file.
